Querida Enemiga
by Yuno G
Summary: Lucy para proteger a lo que más amaba, decidió renunciar a él, causándole el daño de la traición. Natsu pensó que había sido engañado, así que solo pudo cambiar ese amor por odio. Un año después Natsu y Lucy se encuentran por razones de trabajo, Natsu ya no la quiere en su vida, y ella lo sabe. Natsu no sabe toda la verdad, y esa verdad puede cambiarlo todo, pero ¿A tiempo?


Natsu cruzó los dedos en la sala de espera, y se volvió a repetir lo mismo, no tenia ningún problema, no estaba loco, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Después de todo ya lo había aplazado por bastante tiempo, además su turno iba a empezar en dos horas, tenia que llegar rápido al hospital, los pacientes no se lo tomaban muy bien cuando algún doctor llegaba tarde, sin importar la razón.

-Sr. Dragneel, por favor pase- dijo una mujer. Natsu entró al consultorio.

-Le vuelvo a recordar que le pago por hora.- Dijo Natsu acostándose en la cama con forma de poni.

-Puedo ver que no pudimos mejorar sus problemas de ira en la sesión anterior- Respondió el anotando algo en su cuaderno.

-¡No tengo problemas de ira, simplemente no puedo conseguir una erección!- Natsu cerró la boca tan pronto como terminó, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-Muy bien, acabamos de pasar a la etapa de la aceptación con ira, solo hay que ver que fue lo que provocó esto.

-Hace aproximadamente un año- ya se había cansado de corregirle a doc.

-Aja...¿Algún acontecimiento importante ocurrió en ese entonces?- El no paraba de escribir todo en su cuaderno.

-Me divorcié.

-De Lucy H. supongo- Asintió el doctor como si tuviera todas las respuestas- El problema empieza con ella.

-No quiero hablar de ella- Cada vez que hablaban de ella, Natsu se cerraba ante todo.

-¿Por que se divorció?

-¡Le dije que no quiero hablar sobre eso!-

-Sr. Dragneel, soy psicólogo, no adivino, me tiene que contar todo lo que tiene que ver con esto.

Natsu sabia que tenia razón, pero simplemente le había dolido mucho lo que pasó hace un año con Lucy, no quería hablar de eso, ni siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Por que se divorció?- Insistió

-Infidelidad.

-¿Le fue infiel a Lucy H.?

-¡NO!-Gritó sin poder impedirlo, ¿serle infiel a ella? Nunca. Como podría serlo si Lucy era su mundo, ella era su todo. Pero todo se rompió en una semana.

Pero eso era para el. Ahora solo quedaba rabia. Además, ella no era la única mujer en el mundo

-Ella me engañó

-¿Como dice?

-!Me dejo por su jefe, joder!- Hasta hora no podía creerlo, pero con el tiempo había conseguir aceptarlo, había logrado olvidarse de ella, de su olor, de las sensaciones que sentía al estar a su lado, de lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos y ahora sabia que puta era.

-Parece que regresamos a un estado de rabia, no estamos avanzando- concluyó Doc.

-Claro que he avanzado, ya no soy el de antes-

-¿Por que dice eso?-Preguntó sutilmente .

Natsu no sabia a donde se dirigían estas preguntas, ya se estaba hartando de todo. Pero nada costaba contestarlas. Gray le había dicho que a pesar de aparentar como aparenta, el doctor siempre hacia un buen trabajo.

-Tengo una nueva casa, me han ascendido en el trabajo, una nueva novia, un nuevo coche.

-¿Como le va con su pareja actual? Descríbamela, por favor.

-Pues ella, tiene el pelo blanco, de ojos azules, y tiene unos cuantos años menos que yo, seis menos. Tiene la piel blanca y eso...-concluyó, sin saber que más decir.

-Ahora por favor descríbame a su ex-esposa.

Natsu no quería hablar de ella, y no entendía que tenia que ver con su problema. Lucy ya no formaba parte de su vida, ni ahora ni nunca, y como ella lo había demostrado, tampoco lo quería a el en su vida.

-¿Por que?- se reusó Natsu.

-Por favor.

-Mph...- Mofó Natsu.-...Ella era muy divertida- rio Natsu- Se hacia la seria pero no lo era. Cuando se molestaba, le salía un lindo hoyuelo aquí- Natsu apuntó con un dedo a su mejilla izquierda- Tenia una vez dulce y suave, pero a la vez fuerte, no se como decirlo pero...era agradable y tenia la fuerza que me hacia sentir cosas cuando decía mi nombre.- Levantó la mano para enfatizar lo que decía y se la puso en el pecho- Sus labios eran de un color rosa suave, como un zumo de fresas con leche. Tenia una pequeña cicatriz en la espalda, que parecía un ala de un ángel. Sus ojos, bueno, sus ojos son difíciles de describir; son como oro, pero con miel fundida, se podría decir que son dorado, pero es que no los son, si te fijabas bien, tenia los bordes de color miel, que se mezclaban con el dorado. Diría yo que son de color miel.

-¿Así que no son dorados?-Preguntó

Natsu estaba punto de decirlo que eran dorados, si no se hubiera dado cuenta que el doctor Bob estaba conteniendo la risa, ese hombre no podía ser menos profesional. Y Gray no podría haber estado mas equivocado al decirle que confiara en el.

-Me voy.- Natsu se levantó del horrible sillón.

-Espere Dragneel, aun faltan quince minutos para que termine la sesión- Pero Natsu no lo había escuchado, ya estaba afuera del consultorio, y decidió ignorar por completo a la recepcionista cuando esta decidió inclinarse sinuosamente sobre su escote y despedirse.

Hoy no era su día, y no había echo nada mas que empezar. Ahora se dirigía al trabajo, ya que hoy tenia turno de tarde. Bajó las escaleras para el aparcamiento y al instante localizo el coche que se compró hace siete meses, así no tendría los recuerdos de su pasado rodeándolo siempre. Se subió al coche y se fue al trabajo.

Estuvo en la carretera por un buen rato, hasta llegar al hospital donde ya estaba trabajando desde hace unos cuantos años como doctor, aparcó cerca de su edificio, en la zona de trabajadores, cogió su maletín y su bata blanca, y entró.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Dragneel- Dijo la enfermera de recepción con un ronroneo, dándole la bienvenida al hospital.

-Hola, Liss - Había empezado a salir con Lissana hace cuatro meses.

-¿Que tal te fue esta mañana?- Preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- mintió, ya que no quería hablar sobre el tema- ahora voy a entrar a mi turno con Elfman.

-Oh! El acaba de entrar a una operación cardiovascular de emergencia- Dijo Lissana

-Entendido, voy a atender a el Sr. Suarez, debe estar aquí en cualquier momento. Te veo luego -se despidió caminando hacia su consultorio.

-No te olvides que hoy cumplimos cinco meses, reserve una mesa en tu restaurante favorito- Alzó la voz Lissana, ya que Natsu ya se estaba alejando.

-Claro que no- Gritó el de regreso- Ahí estaré

 _Mierda, se me había olvidado_

Lo que le parecía extraño era que Elfman no estaba especializado en el corazón, por lo que no esta autorizado para hacer operaciones cardiovasculares. Pero eso ya era problema del jefe del departamento.

Natsu se pasó la tarde atendiendo a diferentes pacientes, de todas las edades. Pero el que menos le gusto fue una anciana con varicela le acuso de querer sacarle dinero por recomendarle una crema. Pero gracias a Dios que Lissana le salvó el día y sacó a la anciana de su consultorio.

Ya era hora de irse, y Natsu tendría que escapar de Lissana antes de que ella se diera cuenta que no había preparado nada para el aniversario del quinto mes, lo que le parecía un poco absurdo ya que lo hacían cada mes. Agradeció que su consultorio estaba en el primer piso, y saltó por la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

Corrió, corrió y corrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en dirección a su coche, iba apreparar algo en casa y la recogería justo para la cena.

Puede ser que porque se había quedado sin aliento, o puede ser porque su vida se había vuelto demasiado monótona, o simplemente puede ser por que el estúpido Dr. Bob lo había atormentado con demasiadas preguntas, pero cuando vio a ese extraño y nuevo auto que el se había comprado, completamente distinto al que tenia antes, los recuerdos del antiguo fluyeron dentro de el.

* * *

Natsu ya había esperado demasiado, estaba aparcado en un lugar para discapacitados ya que el estacionamiento estaba lleno; si lo pillaban ahí le darían una gran multa que le seria imposible pagar, ya que se había gastado mas de la mitad del sueldo en los libros de la universidad.

-Lucy...¿Que estas haciendo?...- se preguntó Natsu, dando golpecitos con el pie.

Le había dicho a Lucy que la recogería después del trabajo ya que era muy tarde para que ella regresara sola a casa. Además, no podía negar que estaba emocionado, ya que hoy cumplían una semana viviendo juntos. Había sido difícil de convencer a los padres de Lucy, y mas aun convencerla a ella que durmieran juntos, Lucy estaba cerca de la peligrosa semana de exámenes y quería estudiar hasta tarde. A consecuencia de eso, Lucy pasaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca estudiando.

Habían quedado hace quince minutos en la puerta pero aun no salía, y el no podía entrar porque le habían prohibido la entrada en esa biblioteca y en algunas otras mas por ruidoso.

-Maldita sea, Lucy- susurro dentro del coche- Date prisa- Decidió entrar, no había entrado en esa biblioteca desde que Lucy lo forzó a estudiar el mes pasado por su peligrosa semana de exámenes bimestrales de medicina; se había superado a si mismo y a toda la clase , gracias a que Lucy le forzó a estudiar, pero a consecuencia de eso tenia prohibido la entrada.

Subió las escaleras de la biblioteca sin que el viejo bibliotecario se diera cuenta, y caminó hacia la zona de Leyes y derecho. Quedaba poco para que la biblioteca cerrara, y conociéndola seguro que se había sumergido en un mundo de libros y teorías que Natsu nunca conocerá ya que los libros no era lo suyo.

Al entrar a la sala llena de libros de Derecho se fijó que estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Lucy?- La llamó en voz alta

-¡Shhh!-

Natsu dio un respingo al escuchar al bibliotecario a su espalda. Como no, ese viejo aparecía y desaparecía como si fuera un brujo. El mes pasado, cuando Natsu se la pasó estudiando, pudo sentir en cada momento como ese viejo lo miraba desde las sombras.

-Perdón...-susurró, rezando para que no lo echaran de la biblioteca y siguió caminando.

Al no verla, se adentró en la sala, encontró su mochila y unos cuantos libros en una de las mesas redondas de estudio. Recogió los libros y los metió a la mochila para llevársela en su espalda. Buscó entre las altas estanterías, y no se sorprendió al encontrarla entre una de ellas, de cuclillas, con la cabeza apoyada entre los libros y profundamente dormida.

Se la veía tan pequeña y adorable, son sus dulces labios entreabiertos, el pelo cayendo por su espalda como oro liquido.

Pero ese no era el momento para verla. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, detrás de ella, la sujetó por los hombros y apoyó la pequeña espalda de Lucy en su pecho.

-Lucy...-susurró- Lucy...es hora de irnos.

Lucy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de aceptación, girando sobre si misma para rodear el cuello de Natsu con los brazos.

Natsu la levantó en brazos y se la llevó al coche, sin antes no pasar por el viejo bibliotecario. Abrió la puerta del coche con una mano y suspiró satisfecho, ya que ahora podía sujetar a Lucy con un solo brazo. Con cuidado la sentó en el coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

La dejó en el asiento, pero ella no quiso soltar la mochila que tenia en la espalda, así que Natsu se la dejo en el regazo para que lo tuviera, Lucy tenia las manos heladas así que cerró la puerta para irse corriendo a la suya para encender la calefacción.

Entró en el coche y le dirigió una pequeña sonrías a Lucy –Hey, nena- Dijo Natsu- El pago por el viaje es un húmedo y largo beso.

-Mhh...-Gimió ella cansada.

-Solo uno, nena- Pidió Natsu perezosamente- Te he extrañado todo el día.- Natsu la acercó hacia el para poder demostrar cuanto la había extrañado con sus labios. Pero tuvo que haber tenido más cuidado, ya que la mochila no estaba cerrada, y todos los libros cayeron.

En su entrepierna

-¡Arg!- Gritó Natsu

El dolor sofocante no tardo en llegarle y propagarse por todo su cuerpo, empezando por el abdomen, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago y llegaba a su boca, no pudo evitar doblarse de dolor.

-Oh Dios mío ¿Estas bien? Cuanto lo siento-

-Es..pera un... seg.-Logró decir Natsu sin aliento.

-No será permanente, ¿no?- Preguntó Lucy preocupada.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-No me hagas reír, por favor.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de decir que lo sientes.

-Pero es que lo siento-

-Mierda, como duele- Se quejo Natsu

-Espera un segundo- Dijo Lucy sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y en dos segundos se giró para inclinar el asiento de Natsu hacia tras- Aquí dice que Lo primero que debes hacer es recostarte en posición cómoda y ponerte en cuclillas, haciendo el movimiento conocido como "salto en rana" pero tumbado- Acto seguido, levantó las dos piernas de su actual indispuesto novio y las apoyó sobre volante.- Muy bien ahora dice que seguidamente, debes colocar una toalla doblada o similar debajo de los testículos, de modo que queden elevados, sin apretar. Esto ayudará a calmar un poco el dolor. Otro consejo es el de colocar hielo, pero no sobre la piel.- Terminó de leer y tiró el móvil hacia los asientos de atrás- Déjame abrirte los pantalones.

Natsu nunca pensó que la educación le doliera tanto, pero tampoco nunca había pensado que el diccionario de Latín a español le pudiera caer en su zona sensible. Lucy le había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que el culo desnudo de Natsu tocara el cuero del asiento. Su entrepierna nunca había estado mas roja, y aun que Natsu estuviera en el penúltimo año de medicina, ahora mismo tenia la mente en blanco de lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿Tienes una toalla o algo?-Preguntó Lucy con esperanza. Pero Natsu no necesitó decir nada, ya que Lucy sabia lo que había en el coche, y eso es nada. Lo único suave, frio y cómodo que había en el coche era nada más y nada menos que las manos de Lucy.

-Mierda- Suspiró Lucy, y puso ambas manos debajo de los testículos te Natsu, y los elevo levemente. Natsu no se sorprendió al sentir mejora al instante, después de todo, eran las deliciosas manos de Lucy.

Pero cuando paso un poco el dolor, Lucy retiro las manos y se quedo dormida.

...

Ella notó que le tocaba el hombro y se despertó.

-¿Si?- Dijo volviéndose a el.

Natsu estaba sonriendo.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Ah, bueno, me alegro mucho por ti- contestó, sin saber que decir en una situación como esa.

Natsu se inclinó con una mirada ávida.

-No. Quiero decir que me siento mucho mejor.

Lucy deseó que dejara de hablar con tanto misterio.

-Bueno, pues- dijo- Me alegro mucho por ti.

-No se si lo entiendes-murmuró él.

Lucy quiso decirle que no, pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra, Natsu tiró de sus piernas y se descubrió tumbada de espaldas. Exclamó su nombre , pero él la hizo callar con un beso.

-Estoy mucho mejor- dijo contra su boca.- Mucho...-Beso- ...Mucho...-Beso-...Mucho mejor.-Levantó la cabeza y la obsequió con la mas lenta y lánguida de las sonrisas- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa, bueno, podía decirle a Lissana que había tenido una emergencia, ya que después de ese recuerdo no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie.

Entró al edificio y vio que tenia una carta. La abrió y su mundo se derrumbó

"Natsu Dragneel, doctor del Hospital nacional de Magnolia, me dirijo a su digna persona para

poner en su conocimiento lo siguiente:

En el día de hoy, usted a sido denunciado por homicidio ante la fiscalía de turno de Magnolia sindicándolo en la creencia de se el presunto autor de la muerte de la victima en el hospital Nacional..."

Y eso fue todo lo que Natsu pudo leer, dándose cuenta que una emergencia había pasado

* * *

 **SEIS SEMANAS DESPUES**

-¡LO CONSEGUIMOS!-Gritó Jellal, pero Lucy aun no se lo creía, no se lo podía creer.

Por fin, después de un año y medio de juicio, habían conseguido poder cerrar este caso a favor de ellos.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Lloró la victima- Gracias señor Fernandes, Señorita Heartfilia. Muchas Gracias-

Habían tenido éxito, después de un año y medio lo habían tenido. Zeref, un asesino compulsivo había matado la mitad de la familia de su cliente, contando su esposo y su hija menor. Zeref era hijo de un miembro político muy famoso, por lo que cada vez que lo encarcelaban este era liberado en dos semanas. Su condena era ahora de ciento treinta y seis años, con una multa que le seria imposible pagar, ya que su padre había muerto hace tres meses y no había nadie mas que lo quisiera sacar de ahí. Zeref había sido encerrado hace dos años, gracias al testigo Julia, pero cuando salió de nuevo de la cárcel mato a los padres y su esposo e hija menor de Julia por venganza. Pero ahora nunca saldrá de ahí.

Lucy nunca pensó que estudiar derecho y especializarse en criminología pudiera traerle tantos problemas, pero la satisfacción de cerrar un caso era genial.

Per no valía la pena el sacrificio que hizo en su vida.

-Lucy ahora podrás ir donde Natsu y decirle toda la verdad- exclamo Jellal sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Pero él ya no era parte de su vida, no después de todo el dolor que le había causado, y todas las mentiras que le había dicho.

Ya estaba en camino a su oficina...

-Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones!- suspiró Lucy con fuerza.

-Solo un caso mas- Dijo Jellal- aa lo firme

-Maldita sea, Jell- Se quejo Lucy- Solo porque seas mi jefe no significa que puedas hacerme esto.

-En realidad si puedo- Dijo Jellal con sarcasmo- Vamos Lucy, eres mi mejor criminóloga, solo es la última.

-¿Otro asesinato?- Se quejo cansada.

-Si pero esta vez es inocente.

-Siempre dices eso

-Es para un tal Gray Fullbuster, nos va a dar una buena cantidad!

-Jell, no quiero tener nada que ver con asesinatos ni muertes ni nada por el estilo en mi vida-

-Lucy- Dijo Jellal más serio- Se que este caso casi te destrozo la vida, pero esta es una buena oportunidad, es para el Hospital Nacional.

-Jellal, no solo me destrozo la vida, me la cambio por completo. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

-Lucy, este caso es mas normal, no es nada comparado con el de Zeref, el estaba psicológicamente loco.- Presionó Jellal-

-Al igual que su malditamente rico padre, no puedo creer que el primer ministro tuviera un hijo asi- Confirmó Lucy- El ministro lo sacaba de la cárcel después de que lo encerraran por matar a alguien, su familia entera estaba loca.

-Deberías decírselo a tu esposo- se quejo Jellal

-Ex-esposo querrás decir- Corrigió- Piensa que lo engañé contigo.

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Jellal- Tu serias incapaz de ser infiel, más leal a Natsu no podías haber sido. ¿El se creyó eso? Hasta ahora no me has dicho que paso el día que te recogí llorando de tu apartamento, ya es hora que me lo -

-Ya estamos en mi casa- Interrumpió maleducadamente Lucy- Te veo la próxima semana.

-Maldita sea, Lu- Juró Jellal- Soy tu jefe, no me cortes cuando estoy habl-

-Hasta Luego- Dijo Lucy caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera!- Gritó Jellal saliendo del coche con un portafolios- Este es el caso- Dijo corriendo hacia ella, extendiéndole el portafolios- Solo piénsalo ¿Vale? Se cuanto daño te hizo el caso de Zeref, pero solo piénsalo.

-Hasta Luego, Jellal- Se despidió Lucy sin aceptar los papeles.

El caso de Zeref la había dejado como una muerta en vida, sin razón para moverse, todavía se acuerda a la perfección.

 **Un año antes**

-Hola preciosa- Dijo un hombre detrás de ella. Lucy se encontraba atada de pies y manos a una silla, no sabia donde estaba ni que hora era. Estaba en camino a casa cuando una camioneta negra paró en frente de ella y todo se volvió negro.- Solo tengo que decirte algo.

Lucy esta asustada hasta la muerte ¿quien le estaba hablando? ¿Qué quería? Ya se podía imaginar su cara en las noticias "Mujer asesinada y violada por desconocido"

-Sabes por que estas aquí?- Pregunto el hombre

-No- tragó saliva — Por favor, suéltame, no he hecho nada malo

El se quedó allí, en silencio, y Lucy podía sentir su mirada en la espalda. Se quedo sin aliento cuando se dio que solo tenia la camiseta interior para tapar su cuerpo, avergonzada y asustada por su estado medio desnuda y en silencio entendió que tenia que tener una voz firme, pero no dominante para no insultar al hombre.

Un fuerte sonido hizo girar la cabeza por la sorpresa. El hombre la fulminó con la mirada, la vista fija en ella, y la rabia de sus facciones, pero no lo podía reconocer por la oscuridad

El Hombre grande la acecho en la habitación, acortando la distancia entre ellos con sus largas piernas, y la agarró del pelo antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción de su ira dirigida a ella. Dos grandes manos le agarraron los brazos, abrió la boca dolorosamente cuando la tiró . Ella gritó cuando su cuerpo voló por los aires y chocó contra la pared, rompiendo la silla atada a su espalda.

-Amo las mujeres como tu - Gruñó las palabras.

Lucy se levantó de donde estaba tendida, donde había aterrizado, la mirada aterrorizada cerrada con la suya

-¿Qué?-

Ella intento salir antes de que él la agarrara por el tobillo.

-¿Por que me quieres en la cárcel, cuando podemos ser tan felices juntos? — Él se inclinó sobre ella arrastrándola hacia el lado de la habitación oscura por la pierna, y sujeto una mano alrededor de su garganta. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, gruñó, y su mano apretó lo suficiente como para cortarle su aire

-¿Tengo que enseñarte lo perfecto que podría ser? Eso es lo que hacen los animales como nosotros.- Lucy lo reconoció, era el acusado de su caso, era Zeref.

Esa noche se dio cuenta con no podría estar nunca más con Natsu.

* * *

 ** _Holaaaa, si que he estado activa estos días, jujujujujuju._**

 ** _Ahora voy a ponerme a actualizar algunos fics_**

 ** _Qué les pareció esté? espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Un besazo_**

 ** _Aria_**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**


End file.
